Lo que nos depara el futuro
by anitacm
Summary: Anette acaba en el mundo de One Piece en donde pasará dos años antes de llegar a conocer a la famosísima tripulación dem Sombrero de paja que atraeran a un monton de marines en su busca haciendo que ella demuestre su verdadero poder y al final acabe en la tripulación de Luffy, donde acabe enamorándose de cierto espadachín... Zoroxoc


Presentación de la oc:

Nombre: Anette; acortado Anie

Edad:19

Estatura: 1,74m

Colores: Negro, Azul

Raza: miko neko medio demonio

Fruta del diablo: Kasai Kasai no mi

Poderes: de miko y demonio y gracias a la fruta del demonio puede mantener a raya sus transformaciones y crear y utilizar como quiera el fuego.

Características físicas: de pelo por los hombros de color castaño liso, ojos humanos marrones/medio demonio dorados o verdes dependiendo de la situación, sus orejas de medio demonio son de color blanco y en la derecha una mota marrón castaño, cuerpo esbelto y con muchas curvas, piel un poco bronceada, en su hombro derecho un lunar característico que siempre deja al descubierto y al final de la espalda un tatuaje negro y azul de una extraña forma creada a partir de notas musicales y solo cuando se encuentra en su estado de medio demonio una cola blanca con motas marrones.

Ropa: Cazadora azul, junto con una camiseta negra holgada de mangas cortas con "MY LIFE IS MUSIC AND THE REST IS NOSENSE!" letras blancas grandes que deja al descubierto su hombro derecho, pantalones vaqueros negros cortados con sus garras para crear pantalones cortos del que cuelgan muchas cadenas y esta sujetado por un cinturón de colores, sus preciadas converses grises desgastadas y sus guantes sin dedos negros de cuero.

Accesorios: una pajarita rojo burdeos que según ella dice: " las pajaritas molan", sus "ray bans" de sol blancas, tres anillos bastante grandes, dos en la mano derecha y uno en la izquierda, colgantes en el cuello de diferentes colores y uno de oro con forma de clave de sol que le dejaron sus padres, pulseras negras y azules en ambas muñecas.

Armas: poder de purificación (miko), garras y colmillos (medio demonio), dagas, espadas, pistolas (ambas escondidas por todo su cuerpo), espada y arco y flechas.

Personalidad: Es una chica muy alegre que siempre lleva una sonrisa en el rostro. Es muy dulce, tierna y amable pero cuando se le enfada no hay quien la pare. Si sus amigos están en peligro daría su propia vida para salvarlos. Le apasiona la música desde pequeña y su sueño es convertirse en la mejor música profesional del mundo. También es muy inocente lo que le hace llevarse muy bien con los niños además de ser un poco infantil.

Capítulo 1: Historia de mi vida.

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que había acabado en este mundo, el mundo donde siempre soñé estar, el universo de One Piece, más concretamente en Grand Line. Si, si, suena tan raro como para meterme en un psiquiátrico, pero es cierto, aunque aún no he visto a ningún sombrero de paja, que me encantaría, esto es genial, sinceramente, nunca antes me había sentido tan bien en un lugar. Me acuerdo del día en el que llegué aquí. Yo tenía 17 años, acababa de salir del taller de Rob, el propietario de una tienda de instrumentos musicales, me enseñaba a fabricar varios instrumentos, desde siempre la música ha sido mi pasión. Acabábamos de terminar juntos una guitarra eléctrica y me disponía a dirigirme a casa con mi guitarra clásica que me dejé la última vez que fui en la espalda y mi iPod conectado a mis cascos morados, era principios de diciembre así que iba abrigada con mi cazadora azul, mi bufanda negra y mis guantes de cuero que utilizaba para ir en moto, aunque fuese en ese instante a pie. Debajo de todo llevaba una camiseta negra de manga corta suelta con "MY LIFE IS MUSIC AND THE REST IS NOSENSE!" letras blancas grandes, también llevaba mis pantalones vaqueros favoritos que eran de color negro también y lleno de cadenas que estaba sujeto con un cinturón de colores y finalmente mis preciadas converses grises que estaban desgastadas, fueron lo único que mi abuela me dejó, ella murió cuando tenía 7 años y como siempre hacía me compraba ropa que fuera enorme para que me quedara bien cuando fuera mayor, mi abuela, una gran humana. Todavía conservo mi ropa con la que llegué. ¿Qué? ¿Qué por qué digo humana? Pues porque precisamente yo no lo soy, sí como os lo cuento humanos de mente débil, soy una miko(sacerdotisa) medio demonio y estoy muy orgullosa de ello. Mi padre era un neko (gato) demonio disfrazado de humano que conoció a mi madre, una miko en la universidad, según ellos fue amor a primera vista. Aunque yo no llegara a conocer muy bien a mis padres sé que fueron grandes personas de buen corazón y eso me hace estar más orgullosa aún de lo que soy. Mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche cuando yo tenía 5 años, no se mucho sobre lo que pasó, lo único que me dejaron fue un pequeño colgante en forma de clave de sol de oro, pero, estoy segura de que no fue un simple accidente de coche, pues mi padre al ser un demonio podía aguantar más que un humano como mi madre, pero bueno no nos pongamos sentimentales. Después del accidente me quedé con mi abuela materna, que como ya he dicho murió al cumplir yo mis 7 años con lo cual me llevaron a un centro de adopción donde varias familias me adoptaron pero yo aún era muy pequeña para aprender a mantener mis poderes a raya así que siempre acababa volviendo al orfanato, hasta que cuando cumplí los 15 una pareja de demonios me adoptó y hasta aquel día que llegué aquí. Ellos me cuidaron como una más de su familia y yo me sentía feliz a su lado, aún estoy triste por ellos, ¿cómo estarán allí en casa? ¿Estarán tristes?

Después de salir de la tienda de Rob me dirigí por la gran avenida, ya conocida por mí lo suficiente, que se encontraba totalmente oscura así que tuve que poner mis ojos de gato, herencia de mi padre, para poder ver en la oscuridad, pero…algo pasó…no podía ver nada más que oscuridad. Me paré inmediatamente y volví a poner mis ojos humanos, oscuridad. Me puse histérica, no sabía que hacer corrí y corrí pero nada, después de eso no recuerdo nada, lo único que sé es que me desmayé y me encontré de repente aquí. A medida que iban pasando los días aquí me iba haciendo cada vez más famosa debido a mi condición de medio demonio, mis orejas y cola aparecían cuando les daba la gana y no podía controlar mis transformaciones hasta que me encontré con un anciano en uno de mis viajes por el grand line que me dijo que si tomaba una fruta del diablo podría mantenerlas a raya y manejarlas a mi antojo. A las pocas semanas de búsqueda gracias a mis sentidos felinos conseguí una, la Kasai Kasai no mi, que me permite crear y manejar el fuego a mi antojo. Después de aquello al parecer la marina fue tras de mí y ahora valgo unos 370.000.000 Berries , pero bueno me da igual la verdad. Estuve durante 6 meses en una tripulación pirata para intentar conseguir mi sueño: ser una música profesional, pero al poco tiempo decidí irme ya que eran un poco…¿cómo decirlo? Eran unos pervertidos de mierda la verdad. Ahora me encuentro viviendo en un pequeño pueblo en una isla del Grand Line, he ido entrenado durante todo este tiempo con espadas, pistolas, dagas y arco y ahora puedo defenderme no solo con mis poderes de miko que lo uso para hacer más daño mi oponente o mis poderes de demonio o fruta del diablo si no que puedo utilizar las armas como se me dé la real gana y eso me hincha el pecho de orgullo. En este pueblo donde he vivido durante uno de los años de mi estancia en este mundo, vivo prácticamente en un orfanato ayudando a las tutoras de allí a cuidar de esos pequeños monstruitos, que la verdad son adorables, y les enseño a crear su propia música e instrumentos. Me paso todo el día allí y a cambio las tutoras me obligan prácticamente a aceptar su dinero que al principio no cogí pero que al pasar el tiempo tuve que aceptarlo porque no podría vivir sin dinero así que gracias a ese dinero conseguí crear mi gran casa del árbol que está llena de instrumentos creados por mí: guitarras eléctricas, guitarras clásicas, violines, baterías, bajos…y demás aunque yo suelo utilizar solo mi guitarra clásica, la primera que hice junto a Rob que siempre llevo conmigo. La verdad no sé lo que me deparara el futuro pero espero que sea algo bueno.


End file.
